


The First Emergency

by Pandrien



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandrien/pseuds/Pandrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Francis have to deal with their first family emergency, namely, one of the twins ending up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Emergency

Arthur had been sitting in the waiting room for almost two hours, nervously shaking his leg and fiddling with his phone, periodically checking the time while reloading his messages and changing his  
background to distract himself.

When a nurse finally called his name, he stood up and walked over to where she stood, quickly pocketing his phone.

“Well, the surgery was a success. It’s a good thing you got him here when you did or he might not have been as lucky.”

Arthur sighed in relief, running his fingers through his hair.

“Can I go see him then?”

“Oh of course, He’s right this way.” The nurse spoke, turning to lead Arthur down a short hallway before stopping in front of door 224.

“He may be slightly out of it due to the anesthesia just starting to wear off, so don’t worry too much if he seems confused and tired.”

Nodding, Arthur turned and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him as he smiled at the patient in the bed.

“Hey honey. How are you feeling?” Arthur asked, brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“I’m tired, and my tummy is sore.” Matthew slurred, hand reaching down to grab at the right side of his abdomen, hand stopped less than halfway there by Arthur.

“I know, and I’m sorry honey, but you can’t touch it.” He said, brushing his fingers through Matthew’s hair, a gesture which usually soothed the boy.

“Are Papa and Al gonna come?” Matthew sighed, eyes fluttering shut.

“They’re on their way right now, trust me. And in a few hours, after you’ve had some more rest, we’ll take you home and you can rest there.”

“Could I get pancakes with extra maple syrup when we get home?”

With a small chuckle, Arthur nodded, kissing Matthew’s forehead gently.

“If the doctors say it’s okay. I’ll make sure Papa makes them just how you like them.” Arthur smiled, one hand combing through the tired boy’s hair while the other clutched his cell phone, waiting to hear back from his husband.

“I’m sorry you had to leave work early,” Matthew spoke, small tears beading in the corners of his eyes as he turned to look at his father. “I shouldn’t been such a baby about it. I should’ve toughed it out.”

Blinking, Arthur leaned forward to wipe the tears away, kissing Matthew’s forehead once more and cooing gently to him.

“Sweetie, your health is far more important than work. I’m glad you were smart and called me instead of toughing it out, god knows that’s what your brother would try to do.” Arthur chuckled, brushing his thumb against Matthew’s cheek. “You should never feel like you have to hide when you don’t feel well or you’re injured from us. Papa and I are here to take care of you and we can’t do that if you don’t tell us what’s wrong, okay?”

Arthur smiled as Matthew nodded in response, about to open his mouth to ask if he any homework he would need to contact the teachers about when his phone rang, a few piano notes ringing through the air before Arthur accepted the call and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked, grabbing Matthew’s hand to rub his thumb across the top, watching as Matthew grinned tiredly.

“Cher, it’s me. I’ve gotten Alfred and we swung by the house to grab Mathieu’s bear. I should be there in just a few.” Francis responded, muttering under his breath as he hit a red light.

“Alright, don’t worry about rushing. He’s fine, just a tad sleepy. He’s asked for pancakes with extra maple syrup for when we get home, but we’ll have to check with the doctors first to make sure it’s okay.”

With a few more short sentences exchanged the two, the call was ended as Francis pulled into the hospital parking lot. Within two minutes, Francis was walking through the door to Matthew’s hospital room, Alfred standing unusually quiet beside him.

When Arthur got up to greet Francis and give him a quick kiss, Alfred stepped further behind Francis, turning his head to stare at the ground.

Bending down on one knee, Arthur reached a hand out to set on Alfred’s shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong Alfred?” He asked, rubbing Alfred’s shoulder gently.

“Mattie got hurt cause of me.” He muttered angrily, clenching his fish into Francis’ nearest pant leg.

“Honey, Matthew had appendicitis. It had nothing to do with you, and Matthew’s feeling much better now, so how about you bring him his bear and we can get ready to go home, okay?”

With a sniffle, Alfred nodded, trudging to the bed where Matthew laid, hauling himself into the chair beside the bed and handing Matthew his bear.

Within a few moments, the two boys were both smiling and laughing with each other while Arthur reassured Francis that yes, Matthew was fine, and no, he was not going to die.

After a few minutes of everyone relaxing and talking again, the door clicked open as a nurse walked in.

“Hello, I’m Nurse Dwyer, although you can just call me Jamie, and I’m just here to check on Matthew real quick before I sign the papers for you all to head home.” She said with a smile, walking towards the hospital bed where Matthew laid.

After asking Matthew a few questions about how he felt and telling Arthur and Francis to keep an eye on him for the next few days, Jamie signed the papers and told them they were all free to go and that Matthew had been prescribed an antibiotic which he would be required to take for the next week.

As Arthur and Francis helped Matthew get his regular clothes on and herded both kids out to the car, they smiled at each other, glad that their first emergency hadn’t been as bad as it could’ve been, and glad that both of their children were both happy, healthy, and ready for bed.


End file.
